Le péché d'un ange
by marijuane
Summary: Retour sur Islington et sa chute. OS ultra court


**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Neverwhere sont à Gaiman qui est Dieu le Père. *nod nod* (ce qui fait donc de ma fic un blasphème ? o_O)

C'est ma première incursion dans ce fandom et j'ai beaucoup appréhendé cette écriture... Je suis tellement fan de l'univers de Neil Gaiman que j'ai une peur extrême de ne pas lui rendre hommage comme il faudrait !

Fic écrite pour la communauté Obscur Echange sur Livejournal, avec comme **Prompt** : _L'évolution du personnage d'Islington au fil du temps._

_Ça ne doit pas se situer nécessairement très longtemps après sa chute. Ce que j'entends par "évolution" du personnage, c'est la manière dont il change depuis l'être vraiment "angélique" qu'il était à la base (et qu'on voit la première fois que Porte et Richard le rencontrent) jusqu'à l'espèce de "démon" qu'on voit à la fin, et qui est prêt à tout pour remonter au Paradis._

o.

o.

Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il était tel qu'on l'avait fait, alors comment lui reprocher ces actions ? Elles étaient le résultat de la volonté divine, indirectement.  
>Et puis vraiment, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, 'les pauvres victimes' n'avaient pas été d'une innocence parfaite. Pas comme les anges, en tout cas, c'est certain.<p>

Mais Islington avait eu beau essayer de se défendre, ces arguments n'avaient fait que courroucer ces juges un peu plus. Son geste lui avait valu d'être condamné, emprisonné, alors même qu'il implorait la clémence divine.  
>Gabriel, toujours Monsieur Parfait, toujours aussi méprisant envers ceux qui fautaient un peu, lui avait jeté que la clémence n'était accordée qu'aux méritants, à ceux capables de véritables remords. Le salaud ! Il savait bien que Islington regrettait ce qui s'était passé, un accident si malheureux.<br>Mais même sur ce terme d'accident, aucun n'était d'accord avec lui.

Enfermé dans cet endroit sombre et isolé, où la solitude et l'inactivité le rendaient fou, Islington ruminait encore et toujours. Comme ces juges lui avaient laissé l'opportunité d'une rédemption, d'un retour au Paradis, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Il devait expier sa faute, avait-il compris, aussi revisitait-il constamment les évènements qui l'avait mené dans sa prison. Mais au lieu de développer de la contrition, c'était sa rage et son sentiment d'injustice qui se voyaient augmenter.

Les Atlantes n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient !

Autant au début de son emprisonnement, Islington avait tendance à regretter son coup de colère, songeant que sa réaction avait été un peu disproportionnée... Autant des mois, des années plus tard trouvait-il son action justifiée, voire même louable. Ils avaient osé se dresser contre lui après tout ! S'opposer à ces décisions, eux, de simples mortels. Pour qui s'étaient-ils donc pris ?

C'était remettre en cause l'autorité du Tout Puissant que de défier ainsi son envoyé, cela seul aurait mérité punition. Qu'au final ce soit une raison plus personnelle qui l'ait fait agir, au fond quelle importance puisque le résultat était le même ?

Islington n'estimait pas avoir manqué de compassion ou de chaleur, il avait aimé l'Atlantide et l'aimait encore, mais tout ne pouvait être pardonné. Bien sûr comme tous les autres anges, il avait appris à prendre en pitié les humains. Pauvres créatures mortelles à la vue si courte, à la compréhension si limitée. On ne pouvait les haïr vraiment, ils étaient si minuscules et insignifiants. Islington les aimait, à sa manière, d'une tendresse un peu condescendante, comme un Être Supérieur peut apprécier les facéties d'une créature moins évoluée.

C'était d'ailleurs son affection pour ce peuple en particulier qui l'avait fait agir de prime abord. Il avait voulu les aider, leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Le grand plan divin de laisser les humains se débrouiller ainsi lui paraissait un peu cruel... Le Créateur lui semblait avoir un peu trop foi en les capacités de ces petits esprits. L'attente serait bien longue s'il leur fallait s'élever d'eux-mêmes ! Alors qu'il serait si facile pour un ange de discrètement dispenser un peu de savoir, de diriger ces malheureux...

La tentation était trop forte, et Islington avait ainsi commencé à désobéir, persuadé de mieux savoir que le Tout Puissant ce qui était bon pour les mortels. Après tout, lui était sur le terrain, en contact direct avec eux, contrairement au Créateur qui restait toujours loin de ses ouailles. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il péchait par orgueil, non non, et de toutes façons, il n'agissait qu'avec les intentions les plus pures...

Mais après des années à soutenir, élever, choyer les Atlantes comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants, Islington s'était vu rejeté. Ils avaient soi-disant besoin de prendre le contrôle de leurs vies, de choisir leurs voies, seuls. Leurs remerciements pour tous les bienfaits qu'il leur avait apportés sonnaient creux à son oreille. Si vraiment ils avaient éprouvé une quelconque gratitude à son égard, ils ne le traiteraient pas comme ça !  
>Qu'Islington ait fait sombrer l'Atlantide n'était que justice. Il était autant leur Créateur que Dieu. Il leur avait donné la civilisation et cela valait plus que leurs misérables vies. Ils n'avaient pas mérité ce cadeau, aussi le leur reprenait-il.<p>

Non, décidément, plus l'ange y pensait, année après année, plus son action lui paraissait saine. Il avait arraché les mauvaises plantes dans le nouveau Jardin que le Tout Puissant créait sur Terre, il aurait dû être remercié de son initiative, pas puni !  
>C'était la preuve qu'au Ciel, les choses ne tournaient plus vraiment rond. Quelques réformes n'y feraient certainement pas de mal...<p>

Heureusement, Islington avait tout le temps du monde pour y penser. Quand il rentrerait parmi les Siens, il serait prêt.

o.

o.

C'est très court, mais j'espère quand même que ça vous aura un peu plu ! :)


End file.
